frostleaf1615fandomcom-20200214-history
Character Page Coding/Rebekah Seelie
Information Appearance "Rebekah is just amazing. She is so pretty, it's almost insulting her looks." As you can see, Rebekah has always been an extremely gorgeous young woman. Even as a little girl, it was insulting to everyone else how much better Rebekah was. However, she did not let that get to her head. Even though she is stunning, and let's not forget, she knows it, Rebekah's probably one of the most humble and gentle people you'd ever meet. On top of everything, she does not bring the 'Dumb Blonde'. Rebekah has been described as an angel before by her betrothed, who loves her to pieces. History Chrislyn Willis and Kevin Seelie first met then they were 16 and students at Beauxabatons Academy. Kevin has just transferred there from his family house in Germany, not expecting to meet the love of his life: Chrislyn. The days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years, and years into decades. After dating for seven years, Kevin finally proposed to Chrislyn during one of their school reunions, much to her shock. She accepted and a wedding soon followed. Eight years after their marriage, Chrislyn was found to be pregnant with their first. However, he was soon discovered to be still-born. The young couple kept trying and found that their second pregnancy would be the only one carried to term and survived. On June 21st, 2012, at Grand Paris Hospital, Rebekah Elizabeth Seelie was born. Born the second of possible three and only one to survive, she was her parents' little princess. However, growing up like a princess only encouraged Rebekah to become more independent, swearing never to be one of those princesses in Disney movies that wait for their Prince to come and rescue them, when they were perfectly capable of it themselves. However, at her 8th birthday, Rebekah met Alexandru Vladirirescu. They immediately hit it off and soon, their parents also got invovled, betrothing the two without any of their knowledge. It was also at that party that Rebekah had her first sign of magic. During the blowing out of the candles, with everyone singing, Rebekah became overwhelmed and literally broke down, sending cake everywhere. This was her first sign of magic, although also paved the way for Rebekah to learn and manage her over sensitivity. After that, Rebekah attended Beauxabatons for her first four years, and is now transferring to Hogwarts to finish up her schooling, since Alexandru attends there. However, news awaits these young friends that only Rebekah knows currently: They're engaged to be married when they turn 20. Alexandru doesn't know about the arranged marriage yet, which ought to pose an interesting year for these friends. Personality First things first, Rebekah at first sight appears to be your typical noble kid. Cold, distant, and completely and utterly uncaring, right? Wrong! Rebekah may come across like that, but once she warms up to you, she is one of the best people you will ever meet. Rebekah breaks all stereotypes and does not discriminate. "Why does it matter if they like different genders? We're all people." As you can see from the quote, Rebekah is wise for her age. She is gentle, caring, determined, loyal, pretty much anything you could ask for in a friend. She may come across harsh and distrustful, however, she is simply Rebekah. No questions asked. Another thing surprising about Rebekah is the fact that she could save people's lives and not expect any gratitude from it. Humble and quiet are also two words that describe this angel. Being born as the unofficial leader of the heirs and heiresses of the RA, Rebekah also has taken on the role of diplomat, keeping busy with the game. Growing up noble, Rebekah did not let her lifestyle keep her from potential careers, especially the Aurors. If she wants something, she works for it herself. However, once she considers you one of her friends, Rebekah is very quick to withdraw her friendship if she thinks that they're trying to get something from her. Overall, even though she grew up noble, Rebekah has been determined to earn what she wants in life, rather than getting help from her family. Trivia House Crest Gif Word Bubble Coding } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #000066 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Character Page } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #000066 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} |Skills and Magical Abilities = Music: Music runs in her father's line, and Rebekah is probably one of the most skilled musicians in her family as of now. She knows how to play piano, flute, violin, bells, and sing as well. Riley is one of the youngest in her family, however, that is beat by her skill at music. As she has stated once: "I'm not an artist, either with words or pictures. However, I am an artist in music." She's currently learning accompienant on piano and violin, thanks to her grandmother. Archery: Rebekah learned archery from a tutor her parents hired and has taken to it like nobody's business. Let's just say that if you mess with her, expect to become her pincushion. Unarmed Combat: Same as above, however, she is more deadly in this style of fighting than any other. Rebekah relies on speed and quick reflexes to take people down if needed and knows most of the easy-to-access pressure points on the human body. Book Smarts: Rebekah is naturally very intelligent, easily getting EEs and Os in all of her classes, which is hard to do in the upper years. She usually does not respond in class, but can easily complete the homework and usually will do it during class, so she can do her own reading outside of school. |Possessions = |Gallery = |Trivia = Rebekah: Captivating, knotted cord. Riley: Valiant. Elizabeth: Oath of God, God is satisfaction. Seelie: Blind one, sixth form. Rebekah is the only Seelie child to survive to full term. She would've an older brother and a younger brother, if things worked out. Rebekah hates her full name and prefers Riley. She is the third cousin on her father's side and fourth on her mother's side. She can speak fluent German, French, and is learning English as her third language. Her favorite song on the piano is "Into the West" and she plays it as a lullaby for her younger cousins for nap time. She is almost there to being able to summon a full-bodied Patronus thanks to the research she did on the theoretical part of the spell. Rebekah is actually the 2nd eldest out of her friends, with Alexandru being the eldest. When in areas of loud noise and chaos, Rebekah's mind starts to shut down, which in turn sends her into a faint period of unconsciousness, or commonly known as a black-out. Most can't tell when this happens, however, there are those who can. *cough*Alex*cough* She wants to either be an Auror or a Healer, but is leaning towards an Intelligence-division Auror. |Handedness = Right |Favorite Drink = Cider |Wand = 11 and 3/4", Vine and Phoenix Feather |Patronus = Golden Retriever |Favorite Sweet = Chocolate |Boggart = "Losing Alex, of course." |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Straight |Relationship Status = Bethrothed |Amortentia Scents = Fresh leather, and two unknown scents |Favorite Song = Into the West - Howard Shore |Gif 3 = Rebekah_Gif_3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 500px }}